Nayakirni kaxir Kaxzirkirnix naya Yanasroai
"It is formally declared that the Kaxzirkirnixi Republic and the United Clans of Yanasroai will unite into the United Realms of Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroai, a nation where science is at its most advanced, society is at its greatest and the economy is at its strongest than it has ever been beforehand. This is effective immediately, and the two nations will see an era of great prosperity." The official declaration of the formation of the NKY. The United Realms of Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroai is the primary nation of the Kirxa, and a smaller member-state of the Commonwealth of Stars. History Founding For decades, Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroai had seen slowly improving relations, thanks to the Declaration of Collective Demilitarisation that had taken place 40 years prior, as well as the many attempts at improving relations that took place over the 40 year period. In 2018 CE KF, Kaxzirkirnixi diplomats were sent to Yanasroai to propose a political and economic union, so that they may see an "era of great prosperity". Initially, the Yanasroaia officials were wary of a union with the Kaxzirkirnixis, mainly out of fear of being betrayed by the Kaxzirkirnixi one day. Though, they still took time to consider. After 2 days of bickering, attempts at an agreement and several tense moments, they eventually agreed to the union with Kaxzirkirnix, citing that "There can only be positive effects brought with this union.". The creation of this union also meant the combination of the 2 nations' militaries, creating a military on the scale of which the Kirxa had never anticipated. This caused worldwide paranoia outside of the NKY, as lesser nations feared that they would be conquered by the new superpower. However, the NKY announced its neutral status to all lesser nations, and therefore left them alone, and also reducing the global paranoia. The NKY decided to continue with the Kaxzirkirnixi Military Structure due to its general superiority when compared to the Yanasroaia Military Structure. The citizenry of both nations were fine with the unification, as they knew the economic benefits it would bring. Many citizens from both nations migrated and went on holiday/vacation to the other nation, especially from Yanasroai to Kaxzirkirnix. Schools quickly began to have students from both nations, and the initial language barrier issue was quickly solved as children were taught both Kaxzirkirnixi and Yanasroaia at school. Eventually, there was a lingua franca named Kirxan established, which had parts of both languages in it. Uplifting The Kaxzirkirnixi National Radio Station received a particularly strange signal from space, featuring a series of repeating prime numbers. Curious, they, with approval from the KNIS, sent a signal back, asking the senders who they were. They then received an image, with the history of a nation that called itself the "Commonwealth of Stars", along with a message which featured admittedly terrible Kirxan. After some laughs, they sent a message asking how long they had been observed for. The "Commonwealth" then said that they would send down a diplomatic vessel, something that slightly worried the KNIS, as the public did not know of this Commonwealth yet. So, of course, they had to inform the public. Once it had been announced that aliens were coming down, and it was specified that it was to negotiate things, reactions from the public were mixed. Some were excited to see these aliens, others thought that they would exterminate the Kirxa. Some did not care about the event. The military announced that they would try their hardest to defend Karankirikari nayi nona Kirxankire in the case of attack, and that the KKIR would be present at the negotiations and the landing site. This calmed down some of those who were pessimistic, though others still thought that the aliens would overpower them. When the ship came down, the landing was recorded live, with nearly a billion Kirxa viewing. When the Toshra came out of the ship, the mere sight of it got mixed reactions from the Kirxa watching, from amusement to disgust. The snake-like body of the Toshra was instantaneously turned into a popular joke among the Kirxa, as the Toshra made its way towards the negotiation point, within the political building in Kaxzirkoronikanir. Once inside, negotiations began. Once the treaty to not attack one another is signed, the uplifting protocol began. 50 years later, the protocol was complete, and the NKY became a member-state of the CoS months later. may come Holdings Planets The Kirxa have 47 star systems as of 2400 CE, one of the lowest in the CoS this can be attributed to their relatively young status within the Commonwealth. Most of these systems have no colonies, though they do instead have mining facilities, military outposts and dockyards. Colonies are treat well, and often have high standards of living. The largest colony is Ikarikairzixix. The capital planet is Karankirikari nayi nona Kirxankire. Technology Computing Kaxzirkirnix’s computing technology is spectacularly advanced, especially in military use. The military use computers to catalogue an ever-updating status report on every individual soldier, from their vitals to their current location and objective (if they have any). The Xanakirenki has unlimited access to this database, which is why the army is so co-ordinated and organised. This information can also allow the Xanakirenki to tell if a base is being infiltrated, as unexplainable deaths are most likely due to enemy attacks. This amount of data also shows the sheer processing power and data storage of Kaxzirkirnixi computers. The military also use computers to run simulations of battles, identify and exploit weaknesses in both buildings and vehicles and relay 3D models of surrounding environments to Officers. This allows for advanced tactical planning, as well as a sort of testing run for strategies in place. It is also useful in colonising new planets, as colonisation is usually overseen by a division of KKIR units. In civilian use, computers are most often used to either research or for entertainment programs. Scientists often use computers with massive data stores, as well as complex firewalls to avoid hackers. Civilians often entertain themselves with what are essentially video games, and Kaxzirkirnixi computers allow for games with incomparably amazing graphics and large amounts of content. Plasma technology Kaxzirkirnix’s plasma technology is one of the most remarkable aspects of its military, with all weapons featuring some form of plasma. A notable part about their plasma technology is the sheer range and power- Kaxzirkirnix has managed to get plasma weapons to be able to shoot at spectacular ranges, meaning that plasma has found itself the primary weapon type in the Kaxzirkirnixi military. All weapons, apart from the KKIR's electric batons, feature plasma in some form. Tanks and artillery use ridiculously powerful heavy plasma weapons, which plow through basically anything except dense layers of rock/metal alloy. This sort of firepower is used both as a standard and as a psychological weapon. They have also proven highly useful against other empires. Spaceships use plasma cannons or plasma beams against both other spaceships and also on enemy settlements. Theoretically, if a plasma beam was charged enough, the Kirxa could destroy small planets/moons. There are three flaws to the plasma technology- they overheat often, they can malfunction and they use an extreme amount of power to fire. Overheating is generally combated by highly efficient cooling systems, malfunction is theoretically counteracted by regular maintenance and the batteries used to fire plasma weapons often have massive energy stores. Warships Yanasroai has had spacefaring Warships for nearly 3 centuries now. Warships are massive vessels that feature a ridiculous amount of turrets and cannons all over the ship, and see frequent use within the NKY spacefleet. In their skirmishes against pirates, they have displayed extreme efficiency at destroying enemy ships, with most skirmishes lasting 3-4 minutes once the first shot has been fired. While they are efficient, they are far from perfect. They move at extremely slow speeds due to their heavy weaponry and armour. They also suffer from similar problems to Kaxzirkirnix’s laser weapons, where they take up a ridiculous amount of power and overheat frequently. Extreme efforts are being made by Yanasroaia scientists to counteract these issues. HUDs/PDAs The Kaxzirkirnixi military makes vast use of HUDs in their armour designs, with every soldier having a HUD outfitted within their helmets to assist them. Generals use HUDs to monitor combat situations, and to relay objectives. A general’s combat HUD (which show vitals and weapon status) are for emergency situations only. Generals also have PDAs, which show the vitals and status of every soldier in the army. Officers see a similar use for the HUD, in that they see the vitals and status of every soldier in their division/group, except they also always see their vitals and weapon status. Engineers have PDAs which display the plans for fortifications in the area, and their HUDs scan and display which fortification is which when they are undeployed. Medic HUDs show high-priority healing targets and the vitals of every soldier in sight, as well as their own vitals and weapon status. Sniper HUDs provide aim assistance, along with their weapon status and vitals. Infantry only get their weapon status and vitals. Outside of military use, HUDs are used by surgeons and builders, and they can otherwise be purchased along with a suitable helmet for 500 credits. Purchased HUDs can be customised and can have many programs installed onto them, from entertainment programs to research programs. Because of this, HUDs are banned in schools. PDAs are used by politicians, doctors and teachers, and can be purchased for credits. Purchased PDAs are almost identical to HUDs, save for how they function. Society Government The NKY government is split into two parts, one part existing in the capital of Kaxzirkirnix and the other existing in Yanasroai's capital. Due to highly advanced Kaxzirkirnixi computer and communications technology, the government's efficiency is barely affected by this splitting. The government follows a democratic system, similar of that to Kaxzirkirnix's form of government. How this is organised, however, is somewhat complicated; due to distance, the Yanasroaia and Kaxzirkirnixi have separate elections (with the same candidates, on the same day), which are totalled up separately, and then together. Colonies have their own elections, and the results are sent to the Kirxan government on Karankirikari nayi nona Kirxankire. The Lower House the elected house; all Kirxa in the house were elected by the populace. Its primary function was to vote on major decisions, as well as possibly write up a new law and vote on whether it was good enough to send to the Upper House. Sometimes, conferences in the Lower House would become slightly humorous, usually the result of an elected official cracking a joke or making a sarcastic comment. If it got disorderly, members were obligated to stay silent until there was order again. Conferences in the Lower House were often televised. The Upper House is personally selected by the Karaxkikaro. Its primary function was to perform a second vote on major decisions, as well as pass suitable laws onto the Karaxkikaro. Conferences in the Upper House were sometimes televised, however they were a lot more serious boring than the Lower House conferences. The Karaxkikaro has the final say on laws, and was voted in by the public, as well as their party. Otherwise, the Karaxkikaro was the representative for Kaxzirkirnix in all meetings. Voting Process The Voting Process is identical to Kaxzirkirnix's. Xakirxankrika on colonies are added up and sent to the capital as the colony's vote. Military Army Main article: NKY (Army) The NKY army is regarded as one of the best in the Commonwealth, due to how advanced its tactics are, its immense organisation and how disciplined it is. There are 12,000,000 Kirxa in the army- 5,000,000 of which are Kaxzirkirnixi, while 7,000,000 are Yanasroaia. The army is open for both genders, however, despite this, all of the Yanasroaia soldiers are female. This is largely due to traditional roles within Yanasroaia society. Conscription can only be put in place if the manpower in the army goes below 4,000,000, according to NKY law. The army's general role is for the expansion of the NKY- a colonial division will supervise the colonisation of a new planet, and be permanently assigned to the planet's garrison. This garrison will be automatically expanded based on importance and population. The KKIR is used for counter-terrorism and military police, when the time calls for it. Engineers see themselves partaking in large construction projects when they're not performing maintenance or constructing military bases, and medics are often employed in hospitals as they are well-versed in most, if not all medical procedures. Spacefleet The NKY spacefleet consists of thousands of ships of Kaxzirkirnixi and Yanasroaia design. The spacefleet makes frequent use of plasma weaponry, semi-thick armour and firepower. The spacefleet's primary job is to explore and claim new star systems, though they also frequently end up getting rid of pirates. One of the most popular ship designs is the Yanasroaia Warship, a ship that sacrifices speed and maneuverability for firepower and survivability. wip Category:Commonwealth of Stars Category:Nations Category:Kirxankire